In a powered vehicle having a lubricated transmission, it is desirable to filter debris (e.g., solid particles, impurities, etc.) out of the fluids in the engines, transmissions, or machinery sump prior to the fluid entering the pump. Known prior art filters utilize a porous filter media fluidly interposed between the fluid sump and pump to filter the fluid. Unfortunately, these prior art filters may be problematic because they may not be able to filter the fluid to the extent desired.
The typical oil filter system is a single pass, full flow filter that cleans the oil as it circulates. To more completely cleanse the oil, and to enable longer service life of the oil and automotive components, additional, supplemental filtration in the form of by pass filtration is often utilized. By pass filtration may be achieved by diverting a small portion of the oil flow through a denser filter media than provided in the full flow filter.
However, by pass filtration may be problematic for several reasons. Some of the by pass filter products may require special mounting brackets, remote filter head adapters or lengthy connecting hoses. Further, the rate of oil flow through the by pass portion of the filter system may be smaller than the rate of flow required.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method and apparatus of sufficiently cleansing a fluid that is easily adaptable to engines, transmissions, or machinery, requiring little or no modification. Further, it is desirable to provide a method and apparatus that delivers the fluid at a desirable rate.